My Little Nerd
by His1Princess
Summary: After a few set backs and changes, Gabriella and Troy meet again, what will happen, and who is Austin? GxT Might be a oneshot, butif you like it, i'll continue it.
1. Chapter 1

My little nerd

I was shooting hoops in my driveway, just thinking about Gabriella again. Being far away while we went to College eventually took its toll, and we separated, but that was years ago, and I at least, was a completely different man.

"Daddy, you teach me?" My little boy asked me.

"Sure." I answered him, before then getting the little basketball hoop, and setting it up.

I began giving my son basketball lessons, but my mind wasn't really on it. It was on the past, about five years in the past, the day I'd broken up with Gabriella. I'd been so upset, that I'd gotten drunk and apparently had a one night stand with some girl who'd been obsessed with me since I'd gotten to school. Her name was Maria, she was Latina and very pretty, however, I just wasn't into her. She came to me three months later, saying she was pregnant and that she'd lost her virginity with me, and so I was defiantly the father.

Being the simply boy I am, I decided that despite my feelings toward the girl personally, I had to be a good father to the kid, so I tried to be friends with Maria, until she told me she really didn't want the kid, and wanted to party. She told me that she was going to party no matter what, and then told me she was going to give the baby up as soon as it was born. She didn't even want to hold it, it repulsed her. I told her, that no way in hell would I allow her to do that, and I'd take complete care of the baby. And so, six months later, Austin Michael, was born.

I dropped out of college, and moved back to my old house with my parents, and began going to community college, I was always either at home, college, or working. About two years ago, I'd gotten a good enough job to support Austin and me on my own, so we moved out, though only a few miles from my parents. Chad was still my best friend, and we saw lots of each other, but that was about the only person I saw besides my family. Just then I heard a loud engine turn into my driveway.

"Uncle Chad!" Austin screamed before dropping the ball and running over to see Chad.

"Hey kid!" Chad answered sweeping off his feet and lifting him above his head.

I laughed at the two, while Taylor and her friend got out of the car and began talking. Taylor and Chad had gotten married about a year or so ago, and were just as happy as ever.

"Aunty Tay!" Austin said when Chad finally put him down and began walking over to talk to me.

"Hey man." He said before giving me high five and a hug, "everything been okay?"

He looked into my eyes expecting the truth; I looked away scrunching my eyes to look into the sun, and lied, "Just perfect."

"You know you don't have to lie right? It's okay if you're still having trouble being a single parent." He said patting my shoulder.

"I know, it's just, Austin has to be at school early because the bus apparently doesn't pick up kids here, and I have to be a work before his school starts, and I've been late three times in the last week… it's just all so stressing, you'd think I'd be used to this by now, wouldn't you?" I laughed slightly, however I still felt as though I was cheating my son of something he should have.

"Well, you're life is about to get a lot more stressful." He answered looking down at the ground, and away from me.

"Why?"

"Someone from our graduating class is moving back." He answered looking at me, and raising his eyebrows a little.

"Look, I know Sharpay is bad and everything, but really she's not that bad, and it's not like I have to have constant communication with her, I don't even have to see her if I don't want to." I said laughing at the dramatics Chad was putting into this.

"Not Sharpay, look at the car." He said gesturing toward the car with his chin.

I looked over, and saw Taylor's friend playing with Austin, she was playing chase or tag or something. She had long, curly dark hair, and was wearing a light baby blue dress with white flats. Her laugh sounded like wonderful music to my ears, and then she looked up at Taylor, her eyes shining and happy. I looked at her, scrutinizing and saw something extremely familiar.

"Chad, is that-"I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"Gabriella? Yeah." He answered nodding.

"What's she doing here? I thought she had some fancy job in New York, did you lie to me?" I asked, jokingly I knew Chad wouldn't lie, and he had been telling me what Gabby was doing for the past few years.

"She quit it. Apparently she wants to sing, not be the smarty pants anymore. She's coming here to teach drama at the high school. She doesn't want to be in the spotlight of anything anymore." He sighed as though he thought she was doing something she'd regret.

I looked back at her, "Do you think?"

"Troy, no. She got her heartbroken in New York, which was part of the reason for her leaving. She wanted a change. " He looked sad.

_Well, I'll just have to change that then won't I?_

**Gabriella's POV**

I was playing with the little boy, and having the best time ever. God, I love kids. How could Kyle have decided he never wanted children? They were the best thing ever.

"So Tay, whose house are we at now?" I asked when I ran out of energy and the little boy ran over to his father and Chad.

"Chad's best friend's house." She stated not looking at me, but instead looking at the fading sunset.

"But isn't Chad's best friend, Troy?" I asked, confused.

She simply nodded which made me ask "HE HAS A CHILD?"

"Yeah…" she said, sounding guilty, like she felt bad she hadn't told me that certain thing about Troy.

"Who's his wife?" I asked slightly jealous.

"None, he had a one night stand after ya'll broke up because he was so hurt, and it ended with Austin; however the girl wanted nothing to do with the kid, so he quit college, moved back here and went to community college."

I couldn't believe Troy had a kid, but he had to love him. How could he not? I sighed, I'd almost wished that when I moved back I'd get to sweep Troy off his feet and get him back. That however didn't seem like it would happen, his kid already knew me. I still loved him, and he still looked gorgeous.

He was still tan and toned, his skinny black jeans hugged his body just right, and his vintage tee looked wonderful on him. His golden brown hair looked like it hadn't been cut in a while, and had streaks of lighter gold in his hair.

_I still love that boy. _

**A/N: Like it? I think I do. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Nerd Chapter 2

**Gabriella's POV**

Eventually Taylor and I joined Chad and Troy over by the basketball hoops Troy had set up. Predictable, that he would still have them to this day. After a few minutes of friendly chat, none between the two of us, Chad challenged Troy to a basketball game of one on one, and so far Troy was winning.

"So, do you know my dad?" Austin asked from his position on the steps beside me.

I turned to look at him, his hair was a lighter golden brown than his fathers, and his blue eyes were slightly muddled with green, and he had a baby face, but other than that he looked like I imagine Troy did as a child.

"Yeah…I've known him for a while." I sighed, not wanting to lie to the little boy.

"How come I've never met you then?" He asked, confusion filling his eyes.

"I've been far away, pretending to be someone I wasn't with people who weren't very nice." I said slowly and carefully, trying not to say anything too descriptive or mean.

"Well, are you acting like you now?" He asked.

"Yeah, for the first time in a long time I am actually." I answered smiling down at him.

"I like the real you, you're real nice, most adults don't play with me." He said sadly.

"Well, I love playing with you, you're a real fun guy." I smiled patting his hair.

"Thanks." He smiled, "Are you going to be around a lot?"

"Oh, I don't know…It's really kind of not my decision." I answered staring out at Troy and Chad who were joking and laughing with each other, just like old times back at East High.

"Are you in love with my daddy?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You look at him a lot, and he looks at you a lot too." He said biting his nail.

I laughed at him, before grabbing his hand and taking him inside to where Taylor was making lemonade for all of us.

_If only that boy knew just how much I loved his daddy. _ I sighed while watching him wash his hands.

**Troy's POV**

While playing Basketball with Chad, I continually checked up on Austin, who was sitting next to Gabby, and making him laugh with his silly humor. God, she looked so perfect with a child, I wondered why she didn't have any.

"You're really starting to loose your fitness ya know that?" Chad joked while he took a break to drink some water.

"Oh, really, cause I've still got my six-pack, how bout you?" I said laughingly at him.

Just then Taylor walked out the back door carrying some lemonade for us.

"Hey Tay, does Gab-"

"Troy, no questions. She's not here for you, you hurt her a long time ago, why bring up old wounds?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Taylor, honey he was just asking-"

"I don't care what he was just asking, he needs to leave her life alone. They were a thing, a long time ago, and no one needs to bring up the past." She interrupted, while glaring at me.

"Look, Taylor, she's not the only one who got a broken heart from that!" I screeched, annoyed, I had explained this to her so much, but she refused to believe it.

"But she didn't go have sex with someone else right afterwards!" she yelled.

"I WAS DRUNK! Having sex with that girl was a mistake, the best mistake I've ever made, because it brought me Austin, and if you continue to hold that against me, I'm going to have to say you can't come here anymore." Answered huffing out the words.

"Whatever." She answered stomping away toward the car, and then telling Chad that if he didn't come she'd leave him.

"Sorry man." He said before setting the lemonade on the ground and dropping the basketball.

They both seemed to have forgotten Gabriella was inside, as did I. I went inside and punched the wall, which only slightly hurt. Austin came running though.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

That's what I loved about the little boy, no matter who was upset, he always seemed to care, and attribute he claimed to have gotten from me.

"Nothing kiddo, just some stuff with Taylor."

"Oh" he nodded, because he knew that Taylor and I fought almost every time she and Chad came over. "Well, Gabriella and I were about to make some-"

"Gabby's still here?" I asked my eyes widening.

Austin nodded and then pointed the way to where she was. First I tried to call both Chad and Taylor's cell phones, and then their house phone; of course no one answered any of them. I expected nothing less from Taylor.

"Hey, Gabriella, uhm, Tay and me…" I started to say.

"I heard, did she leave?"

I nodded, and she said "crap, do you have a car?"

"Well, uhm, actually it's kind of in the shop…"

"And she's not answering the phone?" I nodded once again.

"Well, do you think it's okay if I stay until she comes to get me, whenever that is?" she asked, the fear of rejection apparent on her face.

"Oh, of course." I replied, not even thinking about saying no.

The three of us sat in the front room, which faced the driveway and waited until nightfall for Chad and Taylor to return, until finally I decided they weren't coming back tonight. I pulled the pull out bed from the futon, and got sheets from the closet for it. I then got an old shirt and some old sweats for Gabriella to sleep in. The entire time I did this, Austin was watching me with a knowing look.

_Maybe he knows I love her, maybe he knows I'm almost hoping Taylor never comes back for Gabriella, maybe he knows…_

I thought before I fell asleep, dreaming of high school when things were perfect between Gabby and me. I missed those days more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Nerd Chapter 3

**Gabriella's POV**

I sighed, and then began to make fold out couch into a bed, when a shadow suddenly appeared on the floor of the living room, I turned around hoping it would be Troy, but instead it was Austin. I plastered a fake smile on my face, and looked at the boy; he was going to grow up to be a knockout, just like his dad.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked.

"You said you used to know my dad right?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows a little like Troy did when he was trying to figure something out.

"Yeah, since we were in high school, what of it?" This kid was seriously nosy, and really concerned about everything involving his dad.

"Did you used to date him?"

"Well… uhm…yeah." I answered, wondering what kind of child could have just summoned up the courage to ask that.

"You hurt him." He stated.

"He hurt me too."

"I don't you around him, anymore."

"What?" This kid was seriously weird, I mean honestly, being his dad's bodyguard? Wasn't he like four?

"You hurt my dad, obviously you thought he wasn't good enough for you then, so why are you trying to come back now and hurt him again!" Austin screamed into the air.

"AUSTIN!" Troy yelled from down the hall, and then came running down it from his room. "Get to your room now! You do not talk to adults like that, and you know it!"

"But she hurt you daddy!" The little boy squealed.

"What?"

"She hurt you, I can tell, you look at her, like…you're hurt, but you still want her around, and I don't want her round if she hurt you!"

Troy bent down to look his son in the eyes, and answered "Listen here, she didn't hurt me, I hurt her, and that's the end of the story, go say your sorry, and give Gabriella a hug. Now."

The little child trotted over to me, and hugged my knees, and said "I'm really sorry, I just don't like people to hurt my daddy, but I am really really sorry."

I picked the boy up and hugged him to my chest and whispered into his hair "its okay, I don't like to see your daddy hurt either."

Austin smiled, and then ran down the hall to his room, leaving Troy and I alone. At first it was very silent and awkward, and just when Troy was turning to go back to his room, I decided it was now or never.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, hoping Troy would listen to me, and not think I was turning to him because I'd gotten hurt by some New York boy.

"Sure." He replied, before turning back around and plopping himself down onto a plush chair across from where I was now sitting on the fold out couch.

"Look I know this if going to sound really stupid, but I've been asking Taylor to give me tabs on you every once in a while, but obviously she didn't tell me everything, however she did tell me you were back, and when I decided that what I wanted wasn't in New York, I felt like I needed to come back here." I started off saying, before I needed to take a deep breath.

I was about to continue when Troy spoke, "I've been doing the same thing, I ask Chad about you at least once a month." He looked down at the ground, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"Well, see, when I realized nothing was right in New York, that included Jon Paul, and I promptly broke up with him, however, Chad probably told you that the dumped me and I'm extremely upset, because that's what Taylor wants me to be like, but I'm not. I'm actually really happy I'm rid of him. " I smiled as I thought of breaking up with Jon Paul, that had been one of the best moments of moving back to Albuquerque.

Troy laughed a little before asking "What was so wrong with the guy?"

"He was all French, and constantly pampering me, and hardly ever let me do anything and he'd decided that if we ever got serious enough, I would quit my job, and well…that just was never going to happen."

"Oh, so basically he tried to basically change you into a seventies style woman?" Troy asked, laughter obviously being held back.

"If that's how you want to look at it, but I'm getting off track here. What I wanted to say is that when I moved back here, I has crazy notion that I'd somehow re-sweep you off your feet and-"

"Gabby, look, I still love you, but we're not in high school anymore. I can't do this, I have a son!" He replied before getting up.

"So that's it? You're not going to even try?" I asked, almost pleading with him.

"No." He answered sternly looking at me and then walking into the hallway.

"You are so not who you used to be! You changed Troy, and I knew you would've but you changed in a horribly bad way!" I screamed back at him.

"Gabby, stop making a fool of yourself." He replied before walking into his room and shutting his door.

I began to cry, and then realized that no matter where I would be in this house I'd have to deal with him, so I had leave. I wrote a note, stating that I'd just left, and to tell Austin I'd miss him, and I was sorry I hadn't said goodbye, after that short note I ran out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

**Troy's POV**

I walked into my room, to find Austin on my bed glaring at me.

"You eavesdropped again didn't you?" I asked sighing before dropping down onto the bed beside him, and staring up at the ceiling.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his glare still directly focused on me.

"I did it for you bud; I don't want you to get too attached to her, and then it not work between the two of us, besides she always said in high school how much she didn't want kids." I sighed out.

"She likes me, and she likes you, and you, well you like her a lot." Austin replied before walking towards the door, and looking into the hallway.

He turned around a few moments after he'd been there and said "You made her leave, good job." Then he trudged to his bed, where I could hear him crying and restlessly trying to go to sleep until midnight.

_You are so dumb; she wanted to be with you, and Austin. She knew what she was getting herself into, and you wanted her to be it, and you still turned her down. What is wrong with you?_

I had thoughts like that until I finally closed my eyes, only because of exhaustion and the stress of the day that filled my body.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Nerd Chapter 4

**Gabriella's POV**

I decided I was going to walk back to Taylor and Chad's house, because it was only a mile or two from Troy's, if only I could remember which way. The night air was unseasonably cool for a summer night in New Mexico. When suddenly I heard the crack of thunder and the heaven's above let loose a storm larger than most I've ever seen. The side of roads had quickly flowing water, rushing to the gutters within moments, and I was completely soaked within seconds. The pants and shirt Troy'd given me were soaked onto my body, and my hair was plastered at different places on my face.

"Gabriella?" I heard someone calling from behind me, I turned to see Ryan!

"Oh my goodness, Ryan!" I said happily before rushing to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?" He asked picking up my hair and laughing at it.

"Yeah, well, things don't always exactly go the way you think they should." I answered, sighing thinking about what had just happened.

"Who are you staying with?" He asked, bringing me out of my memory.

"Chad and Taylor." I answered, immediately regretting it, because then he'd want to know why I was so far from their house.

"Ya'll were visiting Troy and Austin and Taylor pitched a fit, and forgot you were there?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah." I answered giggling into my palm.

Just then a red umbrella connected to a small boy came out from a driveway a few feet away. I immediately recognized the golden brown hair and was confused.

"Austin? What are you doing out here?" I asked running over to him.

"I came to find you, you can't just leave!" I wailed as he hugged me close.

"What? Austin, what are you talking about?" I was completely confused.

"You're the only person besides Grandma that actually plays with me, and I don't want you leave! And plus you and my daddy really like each other." He said tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Austin, I can't promise that anything will happen with me and dad, but if you really want me to, I can come visit you." I said, holding the boy and patting his hair.

"Really?" He said looking up at me with wonderment playing at his eyes.

"Yeah, now go back inside, and go to sleep. It's late, and if your dad checks on you, he'll be crazy with paranoia." I said before turning him back towards his home, and pat him on the back to get him to leave.

He smiled at me and waved before running back to his driveway. I turned back around to find Ryan looking at me, amazement in his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like kids?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, well, that was before I held Natalie's firstborn child, and wished I had one. That's why I dumped Jon Paul, and moved back here." I looked down when I told him all this.

Ryan and I had remained good friends all through college, and he had come over to meet Jon Paul, and they had become great friends in a short period of time. Soon, Ryan was visiting almost every chance he had he was coming to visit me and mostly Jon Paul.

"WHY?"

"He didn't want kids, ever. And I told him I did, and he told me that I had changed a lot since we first met, and I told him that he'd changed even more, and I wasn't pleased with any of the changes. Then he began to curse things in French, and I told him that if he didn't want children, I didn't want him. So, we broke up. I called Tay, she told me I was crazy and should go take him back, but instead I bought a plane ticket out here, and asked if I could stay with her and Chad while my stuff is moved here and I find a place to live."

"Wow, well, no matter the circumstances, I'm glad you're back. Now do you need a ride to Chad and Tay's?" I shook my head, and he gave me a tight hug before walking back to his house.

Miranda, his wife, stood pregnant in the doorway, beaming her face a glow. She waved at me, smiling and called out a hello, I waved back and sent her a short hello. By the time we were done waving Ryan had reached the doorstep, and soon with the grabbing of a hand, and kiss on the cheek they were gone.

I sighed and began walking back to Taylor and Chad's, amid a shower of rain and thoughts of the past.

**Austin's POV**

I climbed back into my window and saw my dad on my bed and slapped myself on the forehead, I saw so silly.

"Hey daddy." I said before taking of my boots and raincoat, and climbing into my racecar bed.

"Where were you?" He asked, his voice mean.

"Talking to Gabriella." I answered looking away from him.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"I went to talk to her, I didn't want to never see her again."

"Austin, you can't just run after her in the rain."

"She was just down the street though, she promised she'd come visit me, but not you."

Pain overtook my dads eyes and then he said "we'll talk about it later okay?"

He then kissed me on the forehead and said goodnight before leaving the room, and walked back to his room.

_I wonder why daddy was so upset…_

**A/N:I know, this doesn't really fit with the ending of the last chapter, sorry. But anyways, I've decided that I won't update until I get at least one review, and that's going to start going for all my stories, because I don't know if the chapters if no one reviews it, sorry if anyone thinks that that's mean. **

_**Readers: you guys are awesome**_

**Reviewers: you guys are the sun in my sky!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Nerd Chapter 5

**Chad's POV**

"Go get the door!" Taylor grumpily said as our doorbell began ringing again.

I got up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I almost tripped over all of Taylor's clothes that she had thrown everywhere, and she said I was the slob. I walked down the hardwood hallway wondering what kind of person would be here at practically midnight. I opened the door.

"Troy? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, because this was abnormal.

"Is Gabriella back yet?" He asked frantically.

"Uhm, hasn't she been here the whole time?" I asked wondering that myself, while looking into the living room, where she was not.

"No, you guys left her at my house…but has she come back?" He answered my wondering, while once again adding that frantic tone to his voice.

"I guess not…" I said trailing off, "Why?"

"Because she left my house after we got in a fight, and Austin ran after her, and she said she was coming back. So after twenty minutes of waiting for Tay to call and yell at me, I ran over here. I'm worried." He answered before starting to pace the length of the porch.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." I answered, going back into a sleepy state I doubted Troy would be able to enter until he knew Gabby was safe.

"Chad?" I heard a soft voice coming from road.

"Gabby?" I looked, squinting my eyes, trying to see the form coming towards me.

"Yeah, what's he doing here?" She asked, jerking her chin toward Troy as she walked up to the front door.

"He was worried about you." I answered before Troy could himself.

"Why would he? Shouldn't he be out worrying about his present, and future, not his PAST?" She asked glaring at him.

"What?" I asked, seriously wondering if I was seeing the animosity between the two of them.

"Nothing, just a little something he said." She said before coming inside, and going to the living room.

I shrugged as Troy looked forlornly at the inside of the house, before walking off into the slight rain, and extreme fog. I was surprised both of them found the house safely. I was walking back to my bedroom, when I heard sniffling cries from the front room, and instantly felt bad. I couldn't leave Gabriella feeling as bad I thought she was after a fight with Troy. So, I walked back to the living room, and sat on the edge of the couch.

"So what happened?" I asked.

She looked up at me surprised, and then began crying on me, and clinging onto as if life depended on it, and I sat there patting her head, and calming her until she fell into a sleep, then I headed back to my bedroom, finally.

**Troy's POV**

After leaving Chad's house, I walked around in the rain, not even noticing where my feet were taking me. After about ten minutes I recognized the old park that we used to hang out on weekends when we didn't want to go anywhere. After a few months of Gabriella and I and Chad and Taylor going out, we had found out that the little park was less than a mile for all our houses.

We spent tons of Saturday and Sunday evenings, and afternoons after school at the park, just hanging out. Gabriella and Taylor were constantly swinging on the swings, watching Chad and I good off and act like little kids. We all loved the park, mostly because no one ever went there, and we were finally allowed to not act our age, and act however we wanted.

I sighed, and walked over to the swings and plopped down onto the lowest, which Gabby always used, because she had always been so short. I wrapped my hands around chains, gripping them hard, and wishing everything could go back to that time of my life. I could picture everything; the flowers in full bloom, the sun setting, shining down an array of pinks, purples, and gold's, the grass a full, dark green, the metal of the slides, swings and monkey bars shining and rust-less, and the color of the swings un-faded.

Chad and Taylor, would either be fighting over something stupid, or making out. While Gabriella and me would either be laughing over whatever Chad and Taylor were fighting about, or talking about something and holding hands while swinging slightly. I sighed at the memory; everything was so different and complicated now.

Then I looked at my watch, realizing suddenly that it was past midnight, and if anything happened to Austin, or if he woke up and found out I wasn't there, I would regret it. I slowly got myself up, and walked the two miles the park was from my new house, while passing my old house during the walk. I stopped in the middle of the road, just staring at the porch.

I remembered when Gabby had come over to meet all of my family, to 'officially' meet my parents, my grandparents, and my Uncle Josh and Aunt Pam and their children. They had all instantly loved her, and wanted them to talk to them all the time, so I barely got to spend anytime with her before I dragged her out onto the porch and we sat together, just talking and watching the sun set.

"_So, are you really going to leave soon?" I had asked her._

"_Yeah, I mean…I know I'm going to miss you ton's, but it'll work out, and be okay." She'd said, looking into my eyes, hopefully. _

"_Yeah, I know." I had answered before pulling her closer to me._

That was the first day my heart broke. I turned away from my parent's house and began walking back to my house, with tears brimming my eyes.

**Taylor's POV**

"What do you mean Troy was here last night?" I yell-whispered while glaring at Chad.

"He was here last night, making sure Gabby got here, and then he left, I don't see why it's such a big deal!" He nonchalantly answered me.

"It's a big deal, because I hate Troy!" I actually let slip.

"What?" Chad asked, finally lowering the newspaper in front of him, scrunching his face up in confusion.

"It's not like it just happened one day, I've always hated, I just used to have a better tolerance of him, but not anymore. I mean, you're married and a grown man, and he still makes you act like a child!" I answered while yelling.

"He's my best friend, and he always has been, what do you want me to do? Just pull away from him because you don't like him? If that's what you want then-"He started.

"Then what? You'll tell him, and get all the little first graders to hate me? Big whoop idée do." I said, referring to Austin, I know, low blow.

Chad's eyes widened and he looked angry and had his jaw clenched as he said "Then I want to be separated from you."

I was laughing while I answered him "Then I guess you want a separation."

"Fine." He answered before getting up from the table and walking to the bedroom.

I sat in shock as I realized that Chad was actually going to leave, and that he really wanted a separation. Was I honestly that controlling. I got up from the table, and walked out into the hall, where after a few moments Chad came out of the room, with a suitcase in hand, and was walking out the door when I finally got out of my shock and said something.

"Where will you stay?" I asked, actually kind of worried about him.

"To the person you hate's house." He answered before walking out, slamming the door shut behind him.

After another minute I heard the car door slam shut, and the engine turn on, and then after the engine faded, there was silence, and I fell to my knee's, crying my heart out.


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Nerd Chapter 6

**Troy's POV**

I awoke to Austin shaking my head and screaming something about Uncle Chad. I looked up, and my vision was all blurry, until I blinked them rapidly, and I could finally clearly see my son.

"What are you saying?" I asked, thinking he must've drunk at least ten cups of coffee before coming to talk to me.

"Uncle Chad's here!" He screeched into the air, jumping and throwing his arms up.

"Really? Why?" I asked, scrunching my forehead and wondering what he could be doing here this early on a weekend.

"I don't know! He's in the living room, though!" He smiled, while grabbing my hand to pull me to the living room.

I walked through the hallway and to the living room, to see that Chad was in fact sitting in my living room. He looked upset and slightly mad.

"What's up man?" I asked, while looking at the bag that was at his feet.

"I'm getting separated from Tay." He answered while looking at the floor.

"Austin, why don't you go play some basketball outside?" I asked while looking at him sternly.

"Why?" I asked as soon as the door was shut behind Austin.

"She hates you. Apparently she always has, and says that she hates that I act like a child around you. She basically wanted me to cut you out of my life." He said looking my in the eyes, and shaking his head slowly.

"Really? That's why she was always fighting with me? I always just thought she was a control freak." I answered laughing.

"Yeah, well, that fits her too." Chad answered laughing.

We both then looked down at his bag, and I instantly knew why he'd come here, and he was just about to say something.

"Don't even ask man, you know you can stay here." I said smirking.

"Well, where am I going to sleep? I mean, I barely fit on this fold out couch, and I don't want to put you or Austin out of your bedroom."

I thought about it for a moment. "You know what, Austin can just sleep in my room, and you can sleep in his. Trust me it'll be fine with him."

He then walked outside to make sure it was okay with Austin, and then play a little basketball game with him before we both left for work and took Austin to my parents. After I got dressed for work, the three of us piled into Chad's car and we drove off. After stopping at my parents to drop Austin off and say hello, We drove off again.

We passed the old park, and I saw a flash of dark hair and instantly asked Chad to stop before jumping out of the car and running over to the swings where I'd seen the hair.

"Gabby?" I asked when I saw her laying on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She asked kind of glaring at me.

"I saw your hair, and…"

"You came to see if you could hurt me some more?" She asked, now really glaring at me.

"Gabby that was a mistake." I said getting closer to her as she stood up.

"Troy, its fine…Why are you so close to me?" She asked when I'd gotten so close I could practically feel her breath.

"This." I said before leaning down and placing my lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Nerd Chapter 7

**Gabriella's POV**

After we broke apart, Troy put his forehead to mine and smiled at me. After a few moments I broke away from him and told him to go back to Chad's car and go to work.

"See you later?" He asked while slowly walking away.

"Yeah." I grinned.

Chad then beeped the horn and Troy turned and loped back to the car. Then once in it, he looked back at me, and smiled. I smiled to myself, and then began walking back to Taylor and Chad's house which I'd left early this morning before either of them woke up.

When I walked in the door, I saw Taylor curled up on the floor, and crying into her arms. She looked up when the door shut behind me. Her make-up was smeared all over her face, her eyes puffed up, and her hair all out of place. She hadn't even gotten out of her pajama's, which was odd for her, especially considering she was supposed to be working today, and she'd never missed a day of work.

"Tay, what happened?" I asked, falling down to the floor beside her, and feeling a pang in my heart at the condition my best friend was in.

"Chad wants to get a separation." She answered while crying and trying to keep herself together for my sake.

I scrunched my forehead and eyebrows together, confused. I hadn't seen Chad up close this morning, but I was pretty sure he was fine. And the Chad I knew wouldn't be okay after telling his Taylor he wanted a separation. The Chad I knew wouldn't have wanted a separation at all.

"Tay, did he say why?" I asked, confusion clouding everything else in my mind.

"Well, actually it was because we had a fight over Troy being here last night…" She answered trailing off.

"Why would you fight over Troy?" I asked, even more confused.

"Well… I told him I didn't want Troy to be near you, and be able to hurt you again. But he said that you hurt him too, and then I told him that I'd always hated Troy. And that I really hated how Troy made him act like he was still little." She looked to the ground.

"You…you what?" I asked, getting up and backing away from her.

"Gabby please. Don't take it like this, you're my best friend!" She said pleadingly to me, getting up and reaching for my arm.

"No, Tay, I love him, I've always loved him, and now you're telling me you've always hated him? What kind of 'best friend' does that? I mean honestly, most would at least lie." I yelled backing toward the door, and bumping the handle with my back.

I fell down in pain, and screeched out loud. Taylor stood above me, hands on hips.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd just let you leave like that. I mean, come on, what kind of best friend would just let you leave like that?" She asked smirking at me and grabbing my arm by my shoulder.

"Tay, ouch, you're hurting me! Let go of me!" I screamed while clawing at Tay's arm.

"Oh, no, see now you're going to listen to me." She said before dragging me into the dining room, and tying me to a chair.

She then hopped up onto the table and sat on the edge near me. She began to make thoughtful sounds, like she was thinking of what to say. But the evil glint in her eyes seemed to say the opposite; she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I tried to tell you remember? I tried to tell you from the very beginning that Troy was bad. But you were all, oh, but he's dreamy! I mean, honestly you think a boy like him would stay with you forever? You must be delusional." She started chuckling at this.

"Anyways, I have an older brother that no one knows is my brother. Troy and him used to be best friends, that is, until one day that Troy and him were playing basket ball."

Her attitude completely changed. She turned into a sad little girl who looked like she'd lost everything important to her.

"Troy threw the ball for Daequan, my brother, to catch when Chad came to saw something. However, Daequan was turned away, and didn't realize that Troy had thrown the ball to him, until it was almost upon him. The ball hit him square in the back. He was taken to the hospital, but he ended up completely paralyzed. After a few years like that, my parents decided to take him off life support, and he died almost instantly." Taylor looked as if she was ready to cry.

Then, however she looked back at me and her eyes glinted with that evilness again. And I was once again, scared for my life.

"And, that's where you come into play. I want Troy to feel exactly as felt." She smirked then and walked into the kitchen, while I sat there wondering if anyone could save me.

_God, let Troy know how much I love him, please. And tell that little boy, that I wish I could've been around for him longer. And that he's amazing. _


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Nerd Chapter 8

I saw a few glimpses of sunlight outside the closet when Taylor would come and check on me to be sure I was still breathing and what not. The hunger pains inside my stomach were unbearable, and I couldn't move anymore. Exhaustion was taking its toll on me. The entire time I sat in that closet I couldn't help thinking that just as everything was getting good again, something weird like this had to happen. I suddenly heard the front door creak open, and loud footsteps pass by me. I tried to kick at the door without luck.

"Taylor, honey, look I need to talk to you about this whole separation thing."

"Oh, honey, I want to talk to you too."

"Taylor what the hell are you doing? Taylor, why do you need a knife?" I could hear what I had learned were Chad's footsteps getting closer to the closet.

"Just get in the closet, now!" She yelled, before opening the door and allowing me to see the outside world again.

"Gabby? What are you doing in here?" Chad asked once he too was crammed into the small space.

"Taylor's keeping me hostage until she kills me to get back at Troy for killing Daequan." I answered, barely being able to stutter out the words.

"What? Daequan? Why does she care about that?" He asked confused.

"Brother." I answered before all my vision began going in and out of focus.

"Gabriella?" He asked, before slipping something into my mouth, and begging me to swallow the cool liquid that was in my mouth.

After a few more minutes I could at least focus on things again. And I smiled at Chad, "Thanks."

"You're going to start having black outs. You're dehydrated. How long have you been in here?" He asked, obviously concerned about me.

"Since I saw you guys this morning." I answered trying hard to think seriously.

"Holy crap." Chad then began search for something before pulling a glowing piece of plastic out of his pocket.

"I'm calling Troy." He answered after a moment before then whispering into the phone, for a few moments before closing the phone and then smiling at me.

"It'll all be okay in a few minutes. I promise." He said before brushing my hair and smiling at me.

**Troy's POV**

After getting the horrifying phone call from Chad, and calling the police, I hopped in my car that Chad and I had picked up on our way home, and drove over to where Taylor lived, panicking the entire time. By the time I got there my heart was beating three times its normal speed, and my palms were sweating like crazy. I got to the house just in time to see the cops bring out Taylor and put her in the car, and see Chad and Gabby walk out, well, more like Chad walking and supporting Gabriella. Chad walked over to my car and helped Gabby into the backseat before climbing into the front himself.

"Thanks for coming." He answered before waving to the police, and then we were speeding toward to my parents to get Austin.

"Is she okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted, and thirsty." He answered.

"What about Taylor?" I turned to him, my concerns suddenly going out toward him, the only girl he'd ever loved, just locked him in a closet, and lost her bonkers.

"She's probably not going jail. She'll probably end up in the nut house. Either that or she'll end up in Grief Management." He sighed, this whole event taking an extreme toll on him.

When we got to my parents, Gabby suddenly woke up.

"Troy?" She asked, her eyes fluttering like an angel's would.

Chad had gone inside to get Austin and talk to my parents, while I sat out here with Gabby.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered, pushing the hair that had fallen into her face back with the rest of its soft friends.

"Am I okay? What happened to Taylor?" She asked her eyes widening at the mention of Taylor.

"Chad called me, I got the police, and they arrested her. You're okay now." I answered.

"Oh, thank you Troy! I was so scared!" She cried out, while holding me close.

"Shh, it's okay." I said, running my hand through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"You know, I always missed you. I never gave up on us, I always thought that maybe one day we'd get back together." She answered laughing at herself as she made the confession.

"Really?" I asked, taking her away from me to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, of course. You were the first boy I loved." She whispered.

"You were the first girl I ever loved, and you wanna know something else?" I asked, mumbling into her hair.

"What?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"I still love you." I answered looking down at her.

She smiled again, this time wider, and reached up and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Nerd Chapter 9

**Troy's POV**

"EW! Uncle Chad, what are daddy and Gabby doing?" I heard my little boy squeal from outside the car.

I broke away from Gabriella and turned to face Chad and Austin, who were both giggling as though they'd come up with this plan and had been there for a few moments; though I was surprised I hadn't heard them. My parents were on the porch and apparently my mother had taken deep notice of the fact the Austin had said 'Gabby'.

"Gabriella's in there?" She asked, her whole face lighting up, as she began to walk down the porch steps.

"Yup, Hi Mrs. Bolton." Gabby answered while crawling out of the car past me, and walking to meet my mother on the front lawn.

Gabriella had always been my mothers favorite of all my girlfriends, even after I got older and Gabby lived in New York, she still compared every girl I went out with to 'that dark haired beauty of a girl'. Of course, she did this right in front of the other girl, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. That, meant I had very few second dates.

"Oh, look how pretty you've gotten! Not that you weren't before, of course, oh but now you're strictly a knockout!" My mother said while holding Gabriella at an arms length and studying her.

"Thanks, you look so much prettier too!" Gabby said while blushing, and smiling.

"Oh, darling! Don't lie to an old woman!" my mother answered, before pulling Gabby into the house behind her, and chatting away about girly things.

I looked at Chad, and then started laughing, typical of my mother to steal Gabby away from me once I'd gotten her back. I put my arm over Chad's shoulder and then we looked at each other before racing to the basketball hoop in the backyard. My dad and Austin came back a few minutes later, but Chad and I were already in an intense game of one on one, so my dad began to give Austin some more lessons which Austin greedily ate up.

_I wish I was a better father to him and had more time for him. _

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat in the Bolton's old fashioned and decorated living room talking with Mrs. Bolton. She was sitting on the couch across the coffee table from me, and I was sitting the plush chair off to the side away from the door.

"So why are you back?" She asked after we'd gotten past the pleasantries.

"Well…I got sick of New York, all the lights and what not. They get boring after a while." I said laughing while she raised an eye brow.

"Tell the truth honey, oh, and you should stop calling me Mrs. Bolton, call me Diane." She said to me smiling. That's one thing I'd always loved about the Bolton home, even if Troy wasn't in the room with me, I still felt like I could be here, because Mrs. Bolton made me feel so much at home.

"Well, to be honest, Diane, I missed everyone." I said looking down.

"And by everyone, you mean Troy?" She said looking at me and smiling once more; I knew she loved the idea of the two of us back together as much as either of us was.

"Well, yeah, mostly." I laughed, though I was hiding a blush, "But now I know he has a kid, and that just changes everything. Because, what if it doesn't work out, and Austin ends up getting hurt? I couldn't live with myself."

"So I'm guessing you're opinions on children haven't changed much." She asked.

She was one of the few adults that had known that I never wanted children when I was a teenager. I'd always trusted Mrs. Bolton with everything, because she'd never given me a reason not to, and because she always seemed to act like she cared.

"Oh, no. That's another reason I came back. My boyfriend up there didn't want kids, and after holding one of my friends kids, I decided I wanted them." I looked down sheepishly.

"Oh honey, that's just wonderful!" Diane exclaimed, getting up and throwing her hands around me.

"But I just-"

"Come with me." She said interrupting my thoughts and my sentence for what I think was the first time since I'd met her.

We walked to the kitchen and looked out the window that overlooked the basketball hoops where all the boys were.

"Look at Troy what do you see?" She asked me, while pointing at him.

"A teenager. He's acting just like he used to. I can't believe that!" I said, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Exactly, But that's only the teenager you knew. He stopped growing up when you left. And he'd only started when you got here. He changed so much around you." She wistfully said, while seeming to look at something I couldn't see.

I'd never even known that I'd had such a big influence on Troy.

"Now, look at Austin, what do you see this time?" She asked.

"A little boy who needs a mommy." I answered looking at the little boy shooting hoops with his grandfather because his father was too busy.

"Exactly. Can you be his mommy?" She asked before then excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

I stared at the cute little boy, who every once in a while would stop and look at Troy as if he wished Troy would notice him, and pay a little attention to him. But then Mr. Bolton would nudge him a little or something, and he'd immediately go back to being the happy go lucky boy that everyone wanted him to be.

Then I looked at Troy and Chad, Troy didn't even seem to notice that he was hurting his son. However, Chad seemed to, whenever he passed the little boy he'd frown a little and then go back to the game.

As I stared out the window, I thought of whether or not I could be a good mother to the little boy. He already seemed to like me a lot, and there was no sense stopping what had already started. So I stopped staring and walked outside and began playing games with Austin and giving Mr. Bolton a break to go inside and relax.

By nightfall we were both tired, so we lay on the grass and stared up at the stars, before he fell asleep, curled up next to me.

_This is exactly what I've been missing, _I thought to myself while smiling, _This is exactly what I want, and I'm going to be the best replacement mom to Austin as I can. Because I love Troy and Austin, and they both deserve it. _


	10. Chapter 10

My Little Nerd Chapter 10

**Troy's POV**

After more than a few games of one on one, I realized how late it'd gotten, and looked into my house. Gabby and Austin were crowded in the small kitchen, cooking dinner. He was wearing a huge grin and she was saying something and wildly gesturing with her hands, and when her mouth stopped moving, they both began laughing even harder. I turned to Chad then, who was lying on the ground, sweat coming through his shirt, and breathing hard.

"You ever think I'm not doing right by Austin?" I asked him, while sitting down on the ground beside him.

"Only every once in a while." He answered sheepishly. That's why I liked our friendship; Chad and I were always able to tell each other the truth because no matter how much we don't like hurting each other, we hate lying to each other even more.

"God, what am I doing wrong?" I asked, throwing my hands through my hair.

"Well, you could start by you know, letting him have friends over, and not always making him hang here at your parents, I mean, he barely ever hangs out with kids his age." Chad said suggesting the first logical thing that came into his mind.

"I know, but most of his friends' parents are married and old, and they always judge me, and then blame Austin for it. It's not his fault I made a huge mistake." I threw the basketball that had previously been in my hands at the fence, causing a loud commotion and for Austin and Gabby to stop laughing, and glance out at me. Gabby's face was filled with suspicions, Austin's was filled with curiosity, and he came running out.

"Daddy! What'cha doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, making him look even more innocent than he always had.

"Just, throwing the ball kiddo." I answered sheepishly, kind of embarrassed of myself for throwing a temper tantrum like a little girl.

"You should come inside, Gabby taught me how to make cookies and there so good!" He said smiling broadly.

"Alright bud, I'll be in in a minute." I answered smiling at him, and then watching him run back inside and grinning at Gabby who grinned just as widely back.

"So, sleeping with that girl was a mistake?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it was, I mean, I never planned to have a kid at barely past eighteen, and I surely didn't plan to have him with some girl whose last name I didn't even know." I answered throwing my hands up while going crossing the driveway to get the ball.

"And Austin? He's a mistake?" He asked, concern passing over his face, before floating away behind his mask of impenetrability. He was able to hide his emotions behind that mask, and therefore no one ever knew what he was thinking.

"Well, not him himself, but just the child part." I said sighing before turning back around and seeing Gabby and Austin standing on the porch steps, a platter of cookies in Austin's hand and a jug of milk and four cups in Gabby's.

Gabby dropped the carton of milk, and it exploded over them both, and they still didn't move an inch. Austin finally moved first, he slid the cookies off the platter and then dropped it to the ground and began running. He stopped at the end of the road.

"I can't believe that you think I'm a mistake daddy!" He screamed, at this Gabby flung her flip flops off and picked up the hem of her dress and began running after Austin; screaming his name.

"You set me up!" I screamed at Chad, "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't even know they were back there, I wasn't facing them, how could I have?" He asked, throwing his hands up, and exclaiming this in exasperation.

I ran away with out even looking back at Chad, I was so mad at him. I ran down the street to find Austin and Gabby on the sidewalk, Austin in her arms, and I could hear his sobs from down the road.

"Troy, just go away okay?" Gabby asked, glaring at me when she noticed me close enough to them.

"No, he's my son, and before a few days ago, you knew nothing of him!" I screamed at her, before grabbing for Austin's arm. However Gabby picked him up and held him close to her.

"No, you're mother told me that you weren't being the best father you could be, but I didn't know you were being this horrible." She answered, glaring at me, while walking backwards into the street.

"This is a one time thing, Gabby. I've never said something like this to him before." I yelled, while noticing a yellow light at the edge of my peripheral vision. I shook it off as a symptom of me not eating much today.

"No, you're mother told me do to something for her, and I'm doing it. I'm not going to let you hurt the little boy's feelings again. And-"Then she was cut off by a mini red convertible.

As Gabby had been backing up, a blonde looks obsessed girl had been backing out of her driveway, and then driving down the road, while looking in the mirror. She hadn't been going very fast, but by the time she noticed Gabby in front of her, she hadn't had enough time to stop.

Gabby flew through the air, landing about 100 feet from where she had been standing, Austin landed on top of her, her arms still around him, trying to protect him for me, and everything else bad out in the world. Austin stopped crying and looked at Gabby and then began screaming and crying for her to wake up and look at him. I ran over there, dread filling every fiber of my being.


	11. Chapter 11

My Little Nerd Chapter 11

**Troy's POV**

I knelt beside Gabby's seemingly lifeless form, holding her hand and letting silent tears roll down my face. I'd called the police while jogging over to where she'd landed, and the blonde girl was screaming bloody murder beside her car, attracting the attention of the neighbors in the general vicinity. I looked back to where she stood beside her car, some boy had come from a house nearby and she was clinging to him as if she'd just fallen into the icy waters after the Titanic.

"I can't do this!" The girl yelled before reaching over to her car handle.

Austin ran over to the girl, and grabbed her arm, "You can't leave, you hurt Gabby!" He yelled, before tears fell out of his eyes.

The girl turned, and looked sadly down at him. Then she turned back around, getting into the passengers seat, and the boy getting into the drivers, before the car jetted out of the neighborhood. The neighbors looked around, probably half-wondering what had happened in front of them, and half-in-shock. The police sirens began sounding just then, and they appeared from the opposite side of the neighborhood that the girl had just left through. An officer named Kirk came up to me, and pulled me aside while paramedics prepared to take Gabby to the hospital.

"Hello, I'm officer Kirk. Can you please tell me what happened here?" He asked, pulling out a tiny notebook, and a pencil from behind his ear.

"We were having a little argument, and she was backing away with my son in her arms, and then suddenly this a little red convertible came out and hit her, over there," I said pointing to where Gabby had been standing, "And made her fly over here."

"Alright, do you remember anything about the car that hit her besides the fact that it was red and a convertible, because there are quite a few of them in this city and even a couple in this very neighborhood." Kirk answered matter of factly.

I thought back to the image of Austin grabbing the blonde girl, and her turning around. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and the boy was already creeping around the side of the car. Then I looked around at the car, looking for any distinguishing marks or crashes. Then I noticed the license plate.

"N T D 2 3 5 4" I muttered, barely audible.

"Excuse?" The man asked, taking off his sunglasses to look me in the eyes.

"The license plate number was N T D 2 3 5 4" I said, grinning to myself, at finding this out.

"That would've been more helpful to say at the beginning." He answered, putting his glasses back on and looking annoyed.

"I just remembered…" I said while the man turned to leave.

"That's nice." He answered, just continuing to walk away.

I then turned away from the annoyed officer, and went to my little boy. He was looking after the ambulance that had just taken Gabby away. I looked down at him, and noticed that his cheeks were completely wet, and he wasn't even attempting to wipe the tears away.

"C'mon Austin, we'll go get uncle Chad and go to the hospital and see Gabby." I said, touching his shoulder.

"No, you got Gabby hurt!" He answered jerking away from me.

"Austin, I'm the only way you're getting to that hospital." I said sternly to let him know he wouldn't be able to ask the others to take him.

He sighed, "Fine."

We walked back to the house, which was only a few moments of walking, though the moments were awkward and extremely quiet. I left Austin outside in the cooling car as I went in to tell everyone that we were going to the hospital because Gabby was sent there. Everyone wanted more details, though I wouldn't give them any. I was out in less than a minute, and soon Austin and I were on our way to the hospital ten minutes away.

When we arrived, the two of us still hadn't talked. Austin ran into the hospital ahead of me, and I ran to catch up with him. When we got to the emergency room check in, the woman told us, Gabby had been moved to a downstairs room, because nothing had been wrong except a few cuts and scratches. When we finally got to Gabby's room, she was alert and awake, and Austin ran in hugging her.

"Uhm, Austin, can me and your dad have a moment alone?" Gabby asked when she saw me standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Aw man." He answered before going into the hallway behind me.

"Look, Gabs, I know I'll never be the man that you need or loved but-"

"No, you look. Look at me! I'm in a freaking hospital because of you! And you still don't understand the fact that I love you, I want to be with you and Austin. He's a great kid." She said, throwing her hands up.

"Gabby, sometimes two hearts can't dance to the same beat." I said before walking out, and letting Austin hang out in her room.

**A/N: bahaha, I was listening to winner at a losing game by rascal flatts when I wrote the last part, can anyone tell? Haha. **


	12. Chapter 12

My Little Nerd Chapter 12

**Chad's POV**

Over the next few weeks, while summer was going on and Austin was spending most of his time at his grandparents, Troy slipped deeper and deeper into a dark depression. When he showed up to work he didn't talk, and didn't eat lunch with anyone else. He just sat at his desk and stared blankly at the computer screen, hitting buttons. I had stayed at his house for the first week or so, but after that, I couldn't take it anymore; he had started sleep walking again, and was always crying at Austin's door, and sometimes would leave in the middle of the night to walk to the park that held so many memories. So finally I got sick of it, I offered to take Austin to meet his teachers for the new up and coming school year, and Troy had readily agreed one because he didn't want to have to talk to them and two because Gabby was his art teacher.

"Gabby…" I said when Austin and I had entered her classroom and had finally been able to get her by herself.

"Oh, Chad, you brought little Austin!" Gabby exclaimed looking down at Austin and smiling, though I could see that in her eyes the happiness wasn't real.

"Can I go see Joe?" The little boy asked, pointing to one of his many friends he hadn't seen over summer.

"Of course." I answered smiling and pushing him slightly toward the group of other boys.

"So why didn't Troy bring him? Not man enough? Him and Austin's heart not dance to the same beat?" Gabby asked, glaring before walking over to her desk to clear some paperwork.

"Gabs, you know he didn't want to say that. He's scared! And just so you know, he won't even talk to anyone anymore, not even me!" I exclaimed, sitting on top of one of the many desks in the room.

"I don't care okay? He chose this, he chose to leave me, I was more than willing for us to be something again." She said, looking up, her eyes full of sadness, and quickly looked down when I gave her a pity look.

"Look, I know that, but it's just because he was scared. He hasn't been in a relationship since you guys broke up in college. And he doesn't want to lose you again; I mean can you blame the guy? You were the first decent and nice girl who looked twice at him." I smirked throwing my hands behind my head, and playing with my slight afro.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes hopeful and cloudy because of her eyes being filled with tears.

"Yes." I answered, before she rushed out the door, telling me to lock the door, and turn the lights off in the process.

I smiled to myself. _You just did the best thing ever. _

**Troy's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching another lousy TV show, when suddenly my door burst open, and I knew it couldn't be Chad or Austin, because they'd left only ten or so minutes ago to meet all his new teachers. Suddenly, Gabby appeared in front of me, hands on hips and looking half pleased, half pissed.

"Uhm…hi…" I said, shutting off the TV and turning on the light beside me.

"You didn't really mean that stuff did you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and I knew instantly she'd been told this by someone.

"Chad told you that didn't he?" I asked, shaking my head, and telling myself I'd have to make Chad pay.

"Maybe…." She asked, probably wondering if barging in here and asking that was really such a good idea.

"Look, I know Chad wants me to feel better and everything but…" I started before Gabby put a finger to my mouth.

"Troy, I love you. Even after you said that, I love you. I always have." And with that she kissed me softly on the lips.

_Maybe I won't make Chad pay after all. _

**A/N: I don't know if this is going to be the end, but it would be a pretty good one huh? Except for the fact that I want Chad to end up happy too… i don't know, you guys tell me. (:**

Oh, and sorry about the short length! I spent too long on His Only Princess, and I need to sleep now =/ SORRY!!


	13. Chapter 13

My Little Nerd Chapter 13

**Troy's POV**

"Gabby, look, I know you want this to work out, but I have a kid, and you HATE kids. You always said you were never going to have any." I sighed, after we'd broken apart; I knew this was going to kill the mood, and we were going to fight, but I couldn't just leave it at a kiss when there was so much we needed to talk about.

"That's why I'm back. I wanted kids, and Jon Paul didn't. So I left, and come to the one place I knew people I loved would be." She answered smiling as she began, but ending with sadness in her voice, and looking down at the ground, glancing up at me once in a while.

"Really?" I asked, shocked that she had changed so much in the few years we had been apart.

"Yeah." She answered, "But if your life is already too full and complete…then I could just leave…" She added trying to come up with a way for this to work if I didn't want her, and something like what had happened at the hospital happened again.

"No, Gabby…I don't ever want you to leave again." I said smiling as she came toward me, hugging me tight as I said this.

We sat, snuggling and kissing, watching TV until Chad and Austin came back from the teachers meeting night. I was kissing Gabby when I heard the sound of the door banging shut, and some excited feet, however I didn't connect them to the fact that I had a son, until Chad cleared his voice. I suddenly broke away from Gabby, and turned to face both Austin and Chad.

"Daddy? Gabby?" Austin asked, looking from my face to Gabby's, both of which were flushed with the excitement of kissing each other.

"Uhm…Hey Kiddo…" I answered, "How bout we go get you ready for sleep and we talk about everything?" I said, already getting up to walk down the hall to Austin's room.

**Gabby's POV**

I could feel Chad staring at me, and I knew he was smiling. Then suddenly he sat himself next to me, not quite as close to my body as Troy had been earlier, and whistling. Finally I turned to him after he'd begun changing the channels every few seconds, and when i was facing him, he smiled so broadly I could see all the teeth in his mouth.

"What?" I asked, grumpily, almost ready to cry.

"So after I told you Troy wasn't really ready, and didn't want to leave you, you rushed over here to make everything better?" He asked, smirking because he already knew the answer to what he was saying.

"No…it was on my way home. I wanted to make sure he was okay…" I answered, trying to make myself seem a little less pathetic over a stupid boy.

"You're staying at my house, and trust me; this is not on my way home from the school." He answered, laughing slightly at my lie.

"Fine, that's exactly what I did, but it doesn't matter, I just ended up making everything worse." I answered, finally letting a few of the tears I'd been holding back out. Chad opened his arms, and let me cry into his chest, and patted me on the back, attempting to soothe me, though at this point, nothing could.

**Troy's POV**

After reaching Austin's room, he asked the fateful question, "Are you and Gabby going to go out?" He asked it with excitement and happiness evident in every inch of his little voice and face.

"I don't know bud…" I answered, trailing off, not really wanting to tell him the story, just as I never wanted to tell him stories of my life before him.

"Why not? You obviously like her!" He said, turning his head to the side, and looking at me curiously.

"It's a long story." I answered, sighing.

"Well, then it can be my bedtime story, I'm feeling like a long one tonight." He answered, smiling and crawling onto his bed. I sighed; there was no way I could get out of this, So I joined him on his bed, the floorboards creaking slightly.

"Well, Gabby and I met in our junior year of high school, and I won't say everything was perfect, we defiantly had our problems, but we worked through everything. And when we entered college, we expected things to be the same. However, the distant was taking a large toll on how often we could see each other, and Gabby's full and advanced schedule, was taking a toll how much we talked. And then, her sophomore year, she met a freshmen names Jon Paul, and immediately became friends with him because he had very few." My voice was happy and cheerful when I'd been talking about the happier times, but now it was getting darker and sadder.

"When I came the next time, she was talking about how she thought Jon and I would get along great, but from the moment I met him, I knew he was lovesick over her. And that he'd do everything he possibly could to get her." I sighed at this memory, because the story was almost over, and it wouldn't end with a happy ending.

"So, he stole Gabby from you?" Austin asked, leaning toward me, his voice excited and his eyes widened.

"Not really, but it was his fault we broke up. We went back to her room after having lunch with Jon Paul for the first and only time, and I told her that I didn't like him, and when she asked why I told her he had a super crush on her, and she vehemently denied it, saying they were only friends and that if I couldn't believe that it was just because we were so far away and my confidence was going down, and I denied this, but in the end we got into a large fight, broke up, and I ended up driving home alone that night at nearly midnight, and crying almost the whole time. When I got back, I went to a party that was raging in a dorm a few doors down, and then, you were created." I said, smiling down and ruffling his hair at the end of the story.

"Tell me about my mommy!" Austin answered, while covering his mouth, trying to hide a yawn.

"How about tomorrow night? I promise I'll tell you all about her." I answered, pushing him down softly onto the bed, and covering his torso with his comforter.

I left his room after turning on his little night light, and watching him shift around a little, before he finally rested, and I heard his breath calm and slow. I turned away from the door, and walked down the hall to the living room where I'd left Gabby and Chad.

"Hey guys." I said, before dropping myself onto a plush chair in a corner horizontal to where the two were on the couch.

"I think, I'm going to leave soon." Gabby answered yawning, "I'm pretty tired."

"I'll walk you to the door." I answered, before helping her up and walking her the short distance to the front doorway.

She hugged me at the door before whispering 'I love you, call me tomorrow, okay?' and then she whisked away into the dark, leaving me stunned, and frozen. Was this all really happening? I couldn't believe that in over five years, this could be coming true, this had always been my dream, to have Gabby back, and now everything was right here in my sight.


	14. Chapter 14

My Little Nerd Chapter 14

**Troy's POV**

I sat up most of the night, staring at the TV change colors and scenes, but not even paying attention to it. I was thinking of what Gabby had said before she'd left; she'd told me she loved me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be in this relationship, but she was already falling head over heels. What could I do about this?

"AUSTIN!" I called out around one o'clock, running back to his room.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up, when I entered his room.

"We're gonna go visit the boat house okay?" I said, going over to his dresser and throwing some random clothes into a duffel bag.

"Why?" He asked, slowly getting out of hid bed, and walking over toward me.

"Because…Daddy needs to think some things over, and this is the only way daddy's going to be able to do it without anyone else's opinion. Okay?" I said, throwing more clothes in, and then walking to his connected bathroom.

"Daddy…Why can't you just stay here and think?" he asked, whining and following behind me.

"Because…I'll have everyone else's opinions on me." I answered sharply, throwing in his toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush.

"Fine. I'll go sit outside and wait for you to get ready." Austin said, grabbing the bag from my hands, then going to his bedroom, and taking his blanket and favorite pillow with him outside.

I sighed watching him, knowing that he didn't want to spend the last week of his summer vacation in a boathouse alone with me. But this was the only way I'd be able to get my thoughts alone and not have everyone else throwing their opinions on me. I sighed once more, walking to my room, and throwing lots of clothes into a backpack, and getting the few necessities I'd need. Then I walked into the foyer, grabbing my wallet and car keys from the bowl on the little table.

I rushed into the car, and threw all our bags into the backseat, before buckling Austin into the passenger's seat, and allowing him to get comfortable, so he'd be able to sleep. Then I started the car, and raced down the driveway, looking back once and wondering if this was really the only good way to get everything thought through.

**Gabby's POV**

When I woke up in the morning I walked over to the park, swinging for a while, until it was around twelve, and then I began to walk to Troy's house. When I got there, the car was gone, and the door was open. I walked in the house, and walked into the bedrooms. They looked as if someone had hurriedly packed things and then left. They'd both left. I crawled onto Troy's bed, and clutched his pillow crying into it, and before I knew it, the sobs had lulled me into sleep.

**Troy's POV**

After driving to the boathouse, I fell asleep on the couch and let Austin go outside to explore and go see his old best friend from down here. I awoke after about three hours, realizing that I was the biggest idiot ever. I ran over to the house next door where Austin was with his friend, before telling him we had to go home. I grabbed him and put him over shoulder, amid his screams and saying that this was so unfair. I plopped back in the seat, and went inside to grab our bags. Then I got back in the car, and just when I was about to drive off. My phone went off and I noticed Austin wasn't in the car.

"Chad? What's going on?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear and scanning the horizon for Austin. I found him on the fence by the old horse pasture.

"You need to get home from wherever you are, right now." He answered his voice anxious and fast.

"Why?" I asked, beginning to run toward Austin.

"Gabby's leaving." This stopped me dead in my tracks.

"She's what?" I asked, my heart beating three times overtime, and I felt like I was going to faint.

"She's leaving you weren't there when she went to your house this morning, and she knew you had left. She'd going to give up everything, she even got a plane ticket, it takes off in an hour." He said, before the phone clicked off.

I knew he was going to give me time to think it over, but I didn't have time, Austin and I were forty-five minutes away from home, and if we didn't leave now, we'd never make it. I had to convince Austin to leave this moment, though I knew that just by saying we were going to see Gabby, he would probably coming running back and get in the car, ready to leave in an instant.

"Bud, we gotta leave. We gotta see Gabs." I said, running over to where Austin was sitting on the fence.

"That's what you said this morning, but now we're leaving again. I don't get you daddy. I don't care about Gabby! I just want you to be my daddy again!" Austin answered, before running off into the woods, without a look behind him. As I watched him run away, I knew he was sealing my fate, and I knew he was right, I was being the worst father.

_I was never going to make it to Gabby in time, but that doesn't matter now. My son is so much more important than her, and I can't keep getting distracted by her, and everything that I feel for her, because it's done nothing but make my son think I'm the worst father ever. _

As I was thinking this, I ran after Austin, knowing that I would probably never be able to have both Gabby and him. But, also knowing that I was making the right choice, and that while I may be regretting the action in the immediate time following this, in the long run, I would be happy that I'd given up a girl for my son.


	15. Chapter 15

My Little Nerd Chapter 15

**Gabby's POV**

After thoroughly getting my bags checked and getting pointed towards the gate my plane would be at. I sat down in a hard plastic chair and thought.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

_Oh, for Christ's sake, of course you are. HE LEFT! _

_Yeah…but he was scared. _

_Bull! That's all that is, and you know it. _

_No, I don't. _

I sighed inwardly, obviously, not even my heart knew what to do. But I'd make this decision, wether I had it on my side or not. Because I had laid my heart out on the line, and thought that meant that everything would be okay now, but obviously it meant the exact opposite to Troy. It meant he should run. It meant that I cared too much, and maybe he didn't want that anymore. Maybe he wanted the kind of thing he'd had with Austin's mom now. But I shook that thought away. My Troy could, and never would, want anything like that.

"Flight 227 to New York, is now boarding." A pleasant woman's voice said, coming from the intercom almost directly above me, while waking me from my thoughts.

Just as I was getting my bags and things collected to get onto the plane, I felt a slight tug on my pants, and then pressure on my foot. I looked down to see a dark haired little boy, clutching my leg, and sitting on my foot.

"Austin?" I asked incredously.

"Yup." He answered, looking up to me, smiling, showing off all his pearly whites.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked, scrunching my forehead, and looking around for Troy.

"We came to get you back. I don't want you to leave, and daddy really doesn't want you to." He answered truthfully, while pointing out his father who was walking fastly toward us, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, we came to stop you, but some people can't hurry and not run." He said, once he was within hearing distance while pointedly looking at Austin, a faux-serious look on his face.

"What? I thought she might leave, and then we'd be too late!" He answered from his postion on the floor.

"Yeah, well. I do have to leave." I said simply, pulling my leg from Austin's grip, and returning to gathering all my things.

"Gabby!" Troy yelled out, grabbing my arm to turn me towards him, however I couldn't do that, because then I'd have to face Austin, and see the pain I'd just created in his eyes. And I knew it would be there.

"What, do you think this is going to make it all better?" I asked, looking Troy directly in the eyes, and I could tell mine were burning with anger, as his were filled with shock and surprise.

"No." He called out as I walked toward the boarding station, "But I thought that maybe telling you I loved you could."

I turned back at this, to see him looking at me hopefully, and Austin was now by his side, looking just as hopeful.

"Yeah, and I love you too." He piped up, trying to convince me to stay as well.

"Well..." I replied as I began to walk towards the boys, "Then maybe I stay, since Austin loves me so much and everything." I smirked as I was only a few inches from Troys face.

"Oh, only for Austin?" He asked, making a smirk to mirror my own.

And just as I was about to relpy, he softly pressed his lips to my own, with a response from Austin that was something along the lines of 'EW!'. And as we broke apart, I could hear the woman on the intercom calling the last boarding reminder, although now I didn't care. Troy took my bags from my hand, and Austin slipped his hand into my own as we walked back toward the check in, and entranceways.

Four months later, in the middle of a snowstorm in Central Park, we were kissing once more. Only, this time it was Christmas Eve, I was in a white dress, and both boys were in tuxes. We were surrounded by all the people we loved, not strangers, but once again, we were claiming just how much we loved each other. And as we ran toward the limo, Austin once again grabbed for my hand, as Troy held my purse, and part of my train.

Once we entered the limo, and I had two seconds to myself to think I could only think how perfect everything was, and how in six short months everything would be that much better. Because in the middle of my wedding dress you could see a slight bum that I would never try to hide. And as we pulled up to the rehearsal dinner, I looked at both boys and my stomach, and thought _this is everything I've ever wanted. _

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end, maybe if enough people review, I'll make a sequel, however, only if people review. I don't like writing things that people don't like. So anyway, review and tell me what you think. I hope everyone enjoyed this series, because I know I liked playing with it.**

***As for how Troy and Austin got to the airport on time, Gabby's airplane just happened to be at the airport that was just through the woods from Troy's boathouse, and where did Austin run to in the last chapter? The woods. (:**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has read this story, I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
